


just across the bar

by villiageidiot



Series: HM500 Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - College/University, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: Yet another College AU, inspired by the lyrics "My lover's waiting for me just across the bar / My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM500 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121645
Comments: 31
Kudos: 119
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	just across the bar

**Author's Note:**

> HMDiscord 500 prompt: "We Are Young” by fun.

By the time Alec gets to the bar on campus, Magnus is already surrounded by several women from his Art History seminar. Instead of making his way over to greet him, Alec finds an empty seat at the other end of the bar and orders a beer.

He spends the next ten minutes watching Magnus drink whatever green liquid is in his glass while half the bar shamelessly flirts with him. Alec smiles to himself. It’s nice, being able to just _watch_ him.

Alec’s pulled abruptly from his thoughts when he hears, “This seat taken?”

He looks up to see some guy from his Poli Sci class gesturing to the empty chair next to him.

Alec shrugs, non-committal. “Go for it.”

Poli-Sci tries to spark up a conversation with him, and Alec inwardly rolls his eyes. He might not get hit on quite as much as Magnus does, but only because he’s too _unapproachable_ , or so he’s been told. 

He’s fine with it.

At Alec’s continued lack of response, the guy follows his gaze to see Magnus and his fan club.

“Ah, Magnus Bane,” Poli-Sci says. “Yeah, he’s pretty easy on the eyes.”

Alec quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, still content just watching Magnus in a way he’s not normally able to do.

“But that’s—I wouldn’t put much effort into that,” the guy continues.

“Oh?” Alec asks, finally pulling his eyes away from Magnus.

“He’s got a boyfriend,” Poli-Sci answers, almost sympathetically.

“Right,” Alec says, the corners of his mouth tilting into a smile.

“And not as in ‘long-term hookup from a frat party,’” Poli-Sci explains. “As in he never really stops talking about him. I think this guy walks on water.”

Alec huffs out a laugh then looks back to Magnus. “Noted.”

Magnus chooses that moment to look up and meet Alec’s eyes. He winks then politely extricates himself from his circle of fans. Alec swivels in his chair so that he can greet Magnus properly.

“Well hello, handsome,” Magnus says, gracefully sliding between Alec’s legs. “How long have you been here?”

Alec shrugs and holds up his half-full beer. “About this long.”

“Why didn’t you say hello?” he asks.

Alec leans in and gives his boyfriend the lopsided smile he knows Magnus loves so much. “I was enjoying the view,” he teases.

Magnus laughs quietly. “That’s not very fair. What if _I_ want to enjoy the view?”

Alec reaches behind him to place his bottle on the counter then grips Magnus’ tie to tug him closer. “Take me home and I’ll show—”

His words are cut off by Magnus’ mouth on his. Alec can taste the alcohol and something fruity, and the kiss goes on too long to be socially acceptable.

When they come up for air, Alec notices that Magnus’ fan club has dispersed, and the stool next to them is now empty.

“I’ll help you home,” Alec proposes, offering his arm.

“I’m not drunk,” Magnus says pointedly.

But Alec pulls him close anyway.


End file.
